


In The Moment

by Angry_muffin16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Love Confessions, M/M, Pretty Bad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone acts like teenage girls, i dunno how to tag omg, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_muffin16/pseuds/Angry_muffin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has a crush on Kageyama. Kageyama has a crush on Hinata. What will happen?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!! So this is my first Haikyuu!! fic. I know it's pretty bad. Writing is not my strong suit. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! ^_^

The day went by too slowly for Hinata. He just wanted to go to practice already. Who cares about Japanese history, when there's volleyball to be played? He tapped his pencil impatiently, onto the textbook.

Finally after class, it was lunch, which meant he could get a couple hits in with Kageyama.

"Oi, Hinata!" Kageyama popped into Hinata's class, as he was gathering his things. Hinata smiled slightly to himself. He was a bit more happy than he would likely admit, about seeing Kageyama.

"Hey, you're not doing as shitty as you normally do." Kageyama said to Hinata. Hinata would take that compliment happily. As that's a 'nice' comment, for Kageyama.

"S-shut up! I'm not shitty at volleyball.. you are!"

"whatever." But they both knew that when they team up together, they were the best. And that made Kageyama so happy.

 

Later, at the end of actual practice, Hinata called out in the dressing room, "Hey, would should have a sleepover!"

"What are we, little kids?" Tanaka asked, laughing.

"Hey, it could be fun if we watched some horror movies or something." Noya offered as an suggestion.

"Good idea!"

"Sounds fun to me." Asahi says.

"Alright, I guess we could do it at my house tomorrow. Are you all okay with this?" Daichi asked everyone. They all agreed to a sleepover tomorrow. Everybody seemed excited. Well, almost everybody. Tsukishima thought the idea was childish, but Suga and Daichi talked him into going.

\--

"Hey Kageyama, aren't you excited for tomorrow?" Hinata asks, as they walk home.

"Not really. I'll go, since it's the whole team, but.."

"Is it the horror movies? I'm really afraid of them." Kageyama noticed Hinata frown just thinking about them.

"Nah, they're okay." he sighed, "It's just... I like the team, but I'm not really close with any of them. And I kinda feel outta place, I guess?"

"Well what about me?" Hinata stops in his tracks, looks up at Kageyama, and bats his eyelashes, without meaning to.

"What about you?" He thinks, for a split second, how cute Hinata looks right now.

"Are you close with me? You're always yelling at me, so it seems like you hate me." Hinata sounded sad and that made Kageyama even more sad.

"Dumbass, you're my only friend." He frowned slightly. "and you're the only reason I'm going to this stupid sleepover in the first place. "

"Wha- really?!" Hinata's face brightened. He smiled so wide, and that made Kageyama's face heat up instantly. He felt something in his stomach.. Something strange. Something he'd never experienced before. 'What the hell?' he thought to himself. 'What's happening to me?'

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hinata asks, with a worried look. Kageyama continued to think.. 'I felt sad when he thought I hated him. How could I hate him?? He's sweet and happy and determined. And cute. When he got happy, I felt so happy, I blushed. I don't think I've ever blushed before. Wait a minute.. Did I just call him cute??! Dammit.'

"Kageyama!" He got closer to him and pulled his hand, to get his attention. As soon as Hinata's hand got in contact with Kageyama's hand, he felt his heart skip a beat. He blushed furiously. Kageyama nearly jumped at Hinata's touch and yanked his hand away.

"Sorry!" Hinata yelled. "Ah, y-you were spaced out so.. ." He felt the need to explain why he touched him, but he couldn't finish his sentence.

Kageyama was just as freaked out, if not more. "I-uh, gotta go home. Sorry. " Kageyama just ran away.

As soon as he was away from Hinata, he slowed his pace to a walk. "Fuck." he sighed. 'Why the hell did I react like that just to my friend's touch. My friend that's a guy. I know I never really been interested in girls, but a _guy?_ Me? Interested in _Hinata?_ ' He walked home slowly, still questioning his feelings.

In his room, he sat on his bed and thought, 'Yeah, I like Hinata, but... Do I like him like that? ' He then pictured Hinata pinned down below him, blushing, sweating and shirtless. Hinata was moaning Kageyama's first name and was practically breathless. This thought became too much for Kageyama to bare, as he was now hard. 'Fuck.. that answers that.'

 

Meanwhile, Hinata laid on his bed, jerking off to the thought of Kageyama pinning him down and kissing him roughly. They're both shirtless and that alone made Hinata hard. Hinata had recently discovered that he has feelings for Kageyama. It's getting to be too much to keep inside.

\--

The next day, Hinata paced the floors in his bedroom. It just dawned on him that this will be the first time seeing Kageyama outside of school and volleyball. It freaked him out that they'll have to be in the same house, all night. Sure they'll be all the other teammates there too, but it still scared him. 'I try to should to go early before Kageyama and ask Suga-senpai for advice.'

Hinata then left for the Captain's house.

\--

"Hinata! Come on in." Daichi said, while holding the door open. Hinata was greeted by Suga, Noya, Tanaka, and Asahi. 'Good.. Kageyama isn't here yet!' Hinata thought to himself.

Noya and Tanaka were conversing about what horror movies to watch later that night, while Suga noticed something off about Hinata. "What's wrong, Hinata?"

"Hmm?" Hinata wasn't really sure how his senpai noticed that. "Nothing!"

"Well that's not true!"

"Ah well I guess I need some advice on something..." He talked quietly, hoping Suga wouldn't hear him.

"Alright, well I'm all ears. I'm here for you." Suga smiled kindly at Hinata. Hinata knows he's being genuine.

"So.. I've had this crush for a while now.. I don't think its just a crush anymore. It feels like so much more. A-and it's getting to be too much, you know? I think about this person 24/7 and can't stop. I have to hold myself back from even touching them. I can't concentrate on volleyball or even school anymore. W-what should I do, Suga-senpai?"

"Hmm, well.. Why don't you tell them how you feel?"

"No! Its just not a possible relationship, so its pointless."

"What's this? Hinata has a crush?!" Noya says, as he and Tanaka pop into the conversation.

"Ah, yeah." Hinata says and the two beamed.

"Who is she?!" Noya practically yells.

"Do we know her? Is it Kiyoko?! It better not be Kiyoko. "

"Oh maybe it's Yachi!"

"Ah um. I really don't want them to know, so.."

"Tell us!" Both, Tanaka and Noya yell simultaneously.

"What are you guys yelling about?" Daichi asks, walking into the room. Asahi follows behind, laughing.

"Hinata has a crush!"

"Oh yeah? On whom?" Asahi asks Hinata.

"Uhhh. I-" Hinata was cut off by the door bell. Daichi opened the door.

"Oh Kageyama! Come on in." Hinata froze. "

You're just in time, Kageyama!" Tanaka tells him.

"What for?" Kageyama is barely paying attention. He just looks at Hinata and smiles internally.

"Apparently Hinata has a crush on someone." Asahi explains, smiling. Kageyama feels his heart break. He had just come to terms with his feelings for Hinata, last night and now he learned that he likes someone. "What? On who?!" He looks directly at Hinata and sees his face bright red from blushing. Everyone turns to Hinata for an answer, genuinely curious about who Hinata likes.

"Ah um..."

"Is it someone we all know?" Suga asks.

"Ummm.. Yes?" Hinata laughs awkwardly. "is there a bathroom around here?" Daichi gave him the instructions to the closest bathroom and he quickly left.

"Well that was odd." Noya stated. "He was totally fine until Kageyama got here."

"What? Why me?"

"Maybe he's got a crush on you." Tanaka joked. Suga and Asahi's eyes widened, like something clicked in their heads. Daichi smiled knowingly. Noya laughed along with Tanaka.

Kageyama blushed and then got upset. "Yeah right," He said, clearly a bit angry. Noya took a mental note of Kageyama's strange reaction to a little joke. 'He acted a bit like I did, when I didn't think Asahi liked me back.' Just then, the doorbell rang yet again.

"Oh, that's probably Tsukishima and Yamaguchi." Suga pointed out.

While Daichi got the door, Kageyama got up awkwardly and announced, "I'm going to check on Hinata." Suga smiled to himself.

"Good idea. I think we might have pressed him too hard." Kageyama nodded and left the room.

Daichi was back, with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi following behind. Tanaka brought them up to speed with Hinata, even though neither cared much.

"I know this isn't any of my business.. But I do think this is something that could affect our team, if it's not brought to our attention and solved... I think Hinata's crush is Kageyama." Daichi said to the group. Suga nodded in agreement.

"Wha?!" Tanaka was confused.

"Ah.. That would make sense." Noya now understood it all.

"How do figure that?" Yamaguchi asks the ones who weren't confused.

"Well, I've been observing both Hinata and Kageyama, for a while now.. And it all just makes sense now. Have you seen the way Hinata is around Kageyama lately? He's often looking at him, when Kageyama's not looking. I mean, its not like he's just staring, it seems like Hinata is captivated by his beauty or something. Not to mention he often eyes him in the dressing room. And it seems like he wants to touch Kageyama, but holds back. Haven't you guys noticed this?" Suga explained all of this and everyone was surprised.

"Wow, you're really observant." Tanaka had no clue about any of this.

"Yeah.." Noya and Yamaguchi were also oblivious.

"That all was so obvious." Tsukishima smirked.

"So what do we do?" Asahi asks.

"Get them together obviously!" Noya says abruptly.

"Its not one-sided, Kageyama is in love with Hinata as well."

"He is?!" Tanaka has no idea what's going on anymore. “Am I the only one that's not gay here?!” Everybody laughs at Tanaka.

“Seems that way, yes.” Daichi spoke.

Tsukishima scoffs. “Have we forgotten about me?”

“Oh come on, you and Yamaguchi are totally banging.” Noya snickers.

\--

Meanwhile, Kageyama went to look for Hinata. He saw the bathroom door closed, so he knocked on it softly. “Hinata?”

Hinata opens the door a crack and looks out. “Oh, sorry, do you need to use the bathroom?” He get out of the way.

“No, I was looking for you.”

“Wha-why?”

Kageyama avoided Hinata's eyes and blushed oh so slightly. “I was worried.”

“About me?!” Kageyama just nodded.

Hinata smiled widely. “Thank you, Kageyama.”

“Are you okay? Sorry about all that, they're always so nosy.” Seeing Kageyama's caring side, is made Hinata so happy.

“Yeah I got momentarily freaked out. But, I understand. If it was someone else on the team who has a crush, I'd probably pry too.”

“What if I had a crush? Would you wanna know who it is?” Kageyama honestly wasn't thinking straight.

“Yeah! I'd love to know! But there's no way you'd like anyone!! You're too scary.” Hinata was back to his usual cheery self. Though, he instantly regretted saying that. “Wait, do you like someone??”

“.....”

“No way!! I could never imagine you having a crush on anyone.” Hinata was generally surprised. “So.. Is it like a little crush or…?”

“I just recently realized I've been in love with them for a long time.”

“.. Love?” Hinata’s heart tore in two. He couldn't believe that the man he loved was standing right in front of him, telling him about the one he's in love with. Before he knew it, tears started streaming down his face.

“Hinata?!” Kageyama was shocked. He made Hinata cry and had no idea how. Hinata’s falling apart right in front of him. “what's wrong, Hinata?”

“I-I'm sorry!” Hinata had no idea how to explain this to him. He spoke slowly and slightly with a cold tone, “I'm so sorry! I wish you luck with that person you love.” Hinata started to run away.

‘No, I can't let him run away. Not until he explains this to me. If this is what I think it is.. ’ Kageyama grabs Hinata’s arm and pull him into a warm hug. Kageyama's hands are on the smaller boy's head, holding him in the hug, slowly stroking his orange hair. Hinata was so shocked that Kageyama initiated a hug. ‘He smells so nice’. Hinata smiles and presses his face closer to him, deepening the hug. He grabs handfuls of Kageyama's shirt in the back. “I don't understand this.” Hinata was confused. Happy, but very confused.

“I love you, Hinata.” Hinata immediately pulls away and looks directly at Kageyama.

“Please don't toy with my feelings like this.” He starts tearing up again. “What? You found out the one I love is you, you were disgusted and thought you would screw with me? Honestly I never thought you'd do something like this.”

“Hinata, listen to me!” Kageyama needed him to hear this. “I love you. Sure, it started out as me liking you as friend. And we ended up closer than I thought we would. I realized that I've always needed you. Not just as my volleyball partner. Don't you understand I love you?”

“I think the way you think you love me is totally different from my love. My heart is always like doki doki and my stomach is always doing flips when I'm around you. ” Hinata frowned. “I want to touch you all the time and you'd probably think it's creepy and gross.”

Kageyama was frustrated with him. He's not getting it. He's not understanding that Kageyama would jump his bones right now, if he didn't use all he's got to hold back. Kageyama sighed. “Eventually I noticed the way I feel for you is different than just wanting to be your friend. Like I want to do things to you. With you. Sure, things like holding hands and kissing and hugging. But I am craving your touch.” Kageyama hesitated for a moment when he still wasn't getting it. “I jerked off to the thought of you! I want to screw you! That's the kind of love is what I'm feeling for you!” That was loud. Kageyama yelled that really loud. He knew that everyone probably heard it. But he didn't care.

The whole team was behind a wall watching the whole sight in front of them. Noya, Tanaka, Suga, and Yamaguchi giggled at what Kageyama just yelled. “You go, Kageyama!” Noya yelled at him.

Kageyama knew they were all watching. Sure, he was embarrassed to hell, but honestly, he couldn't care less at the moment.

Hinata on the other hand, was too shocked to say or do anything. His entire face was bright red. ‘He's so fucking cute.’ Kageyama thought.

“Hinata?” Kageyama wasn't sure what happened.

The group wasn't sure what happened to Hinata as well.

“Did he break Hinata?” Asahi asked out loud.

“.. Shoyo?” Oh damn, Kageyama used his first name. Hinata’s eyes got wide.

“Well if he wasn't broken before, he sure as hell is now.” Noya told Asahi. “Well damn, this kinda reminds me of when you two confessed.” Tanaka laughed back at Noya and Asahi. Asahi blushed.

Hinata starts crying yet again. Kageyama is freaking out. “Are you okay?!”

Hinata suddenly flashes Kageyama a big, dazzling smile. “Sorry.. I'm just really happy!”

Kageyama's face softens. He feels his heart swelling just because of Hinata smiling. “C’mere.” Kageyama pulls the small boy into another hug.

“I love you, Kageyama.” Hinata giggles. Kageyama feels like his heart is about to burst. He's just so happy, he doesn't know what to do.

“Love you too, Dummy.” Kageyama says as he blushes.

“Maybe we should leave them alone,” Suga suggests and Daichi nods in agreement with his boyfriend. So they all went back to the living room.

\--

When Hinata and Kageyama joined the group, they both have red faces, hair all awry, and are holding hands. Everyone knew what went on back there.

“So you guys are finally together now?” Suga asks.

“Ah!” Kageyama didn't know how to answer. He turned to Hinata, who just smiled.

“Yep!”

“I'm glad!” Suga smiled sweetly.

“So everyone's in a relationship but me?!” Tanaka yells.

“Yeah, you're all alone.” Noya snickers.

“I need to win over Shimizu-Senpai!”

“Yeah, not happening. She's already taken.” Tsukishima bluntly tells him. “Wha?! By who?”

“Uh.. Yachi? You didn't know?” Even Hinata knew that Yachi and Kiyoko are dating.

“No way!” Everyone laughs at how oblivious Tanaka is.

\--

“Okay it's time for horror movies now.” Daichi announces. “I'll go make popcorn. Kōshi, you wanna come help?”

Daichi and Suga go to get snacks and drinks. While everyone else is picking spots on the couches in front of the screen. Asahi, Noya, and Tanaka on one couch. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi spread out on the floor with pillows and blankets. Kageyama was sitting on the loveseat alone.

Hinata came back from the bathroom and just stood there. ‘Since we're dating now, wouldn't we sit together during the movie? But.. What if Kageyama wants to sit by himself? But, I'll be terrified by myself. It's a horror movie after all.. What should I do?’

“Hinata.” Noya motions for Hinata to come over to him. he whispers something to him and his eyes go wide. “What, seriously?!” He says in a low voice. Noya nods eagerly. Hinata sighs and leaves the room.

He comes back with a blanket in his hands and goes up to Kageyama. He says in a sweet voice, with big puppy dog eyes, “Can I sit with you… _Tobio_? “ Kageyama sits completely still, eyes wide and mouth open, totally shocked and surprised by the sight in front of him. ‘HE'S SO FUCKING ADORABLE.’

The others chuckle at Kageyama's reaction.

“Ah um. Yes!”

\--

So Hinata cuddles up to Kageyama, with the blanket over both of them. Kageyama holds his hand out and Hinata gladly takes it. They don't even need to speak. They're both unbelievably happy to be in each other's arms, not as friends, but as boyfriends.


End file.
